The Dark Ages
by MarkAnthonyHost
Summary: Introduction to a new Star Wars novel I would like to start. Takes place 500 Years before the New Republic. Leave Comments please to get me motivated to write the rest of this :
1. Introduction

Introduction:

It's 400 years before the New Republic, havoc is sweeping threw the galaxy. As Manmux Gandar a fierce Emperor of the Evil Galactic Confederation, is taking over peaceful planets and extracting their resources for his own wealth. His military is the strongest in the galaxy, the confederation uses droid technology to fight and win there battles. The only people who could stop them is the Central Republic under control by the Jedi Knights. Yualsk Huagri is from Naboo, he is a Jedi Master apart of the Central Republic, he is the head of the chair of the Central Republic. Only time can tell if peace will prevail of if Manmux will destroy every last section of the universe.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: The Dark Ages_

General Raylond was head of all military operations in the Central Republic at this time. Him and seven other generals were in charge of 45,000 soldiers willing to die for their cause.

General Raylond was on his way to the Republic's capital planet of Naboo, in a C892 Star-Cruiser.

The C892 is a smaller ship, but it was very fast. It could outrun any opposing force,but with weapon ability, it really lacked. With only 3 proton cannons on the whole ship, and a medium concentration energy shield that could be breached by one blow to the haul. The crew consisted of only two pilots and occasionally an engineer, would be on board. It is possible of carrying 10 people comfortably.

Raylond walked onto the main deck where the two pilots sit, in front of a window that took up most of the room. Outside the window a green sphere with a cloudy transparent film over the sphere. The sphere made up the planet of Naboo, home to 4 billion humans. Raylond looked at the back of the pilots head and said "Is this Naboo? Or a we in the Greatlands?" he said chuckling.

"Yes, sir this is Naboo, the chancellor awaits you on the parliament floor." There was a slight pause then the pilot continued "we are making our descent now, we are bearing four-niner-zero. Naboo gunships are on the left and right for protection."

The general shifted in his place and then said "Thanks Jerry." He said softly.

The starship moved slowly through the darkness of space. Then there was a explosion burst of the engines. "engines are primed and coming in for a landing" The pilot said, veering the starship to the left. Moments later the cruiser was coming into a descent on Naboo. It broke through clouds and eventually broke through to the atmosphere of the planet.

The ship's landing gear showed it place, and the pilots landed softly on the tarmac. The front of the ship opened with a screech.

General Raylond and two armed guards dressed in uniform followed him. Chancellor Munci of the Central Republic stood with five armed guards in front of the ship.

When Raylond met the chancellor he bowed in loyalty "Your,highness." he said kneeling then rising to his feet.

The chancellor motioned to the entrance of the parliament building, Raylond walked in beside him, where 48 senators of planets in the republic, talked. They all removed themselves from their conversations when they saw the chancellor enter the podium boat. The chancellor's guard drove the boat to the center of the arena, when the chancellor spoke for the first time, since he got of his ship "Its all you." he said motioning to the podium.

Raylond walked up to the podium and started to speak:

"Senators of the Centralized Republic. Now is the time to listen. Your people urge you to listen. Dictatorship and Tyranny is threatening the everyday common freedoms we have and we give our people. Gandar won't stop at anything until he is killed. Everyone in the room, has to realize that if we don't shape this republic up to its full ability, then we are doomed and our ultimate downfall will be met with soon." He paused and looked at the senators pondering his words.

He continued "Senators, I don't know if you know the Ultran System, but the population is only 3,000. The Ultarines are peaceful beings,and they refuse to fight even if it is in self defense. Before I got on my shuttle, I have received word that the planet has been liberated by Confederation forces. Now that name should sound familiar, as their senator was here in this very room, asking congress for protection 10 days ago. There are 48 people in this senate building. All of you refused a alliance with the Ultarines. Ladies and Gentleman this is only going to keep happening if we don't strengthen our Military and Economy and declare war!"

The general stepped down from the podium and the soldier next to him started to speak "Next to you there are ballots. It is time to vote..."


End file.
